


A-Are you wearing my shirt?

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas present, F/M, Fluff, Gift, wearing a lovers clothing, wearing your lovers shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto arrives home after a long hunt to find you wearing one of his shirts.





	A-Are you wearing my shirt?

You stared out the window holding a mug of cocoa in your hand.  A soft hum passed your lips as you inhaled the smell, letting your eyes flutter a little before you laughed at yourself. It was still warm in Lestallum, but with Christmas just a few days away, you wanted something that sort of reminded you of home.

The living room was dim and bathed in the soft glow of the multi-colored lights on your tree, with the hint of your favorite cookies in the air that had just finished baking made you smile, before you glanced down at your mug.

Taking a slow sip of the hot liquid you let the chocolate play over your tongue as you shifted gently from one foot to the other, wondering when Prompto was going to be back from his hunt. If he was going to make it back for Christmas at all, only to blink down at your phone as it went off with is familiar notification tone.

 _From Sunshine:_  
Hey Babe! I’m on my way home! See you tonight! ♥

The smile that pulled at your lips made your cheeks hurt, and you wondered idly when he would arrive only to hear footfalls outside your apartment door. You smiled looking back over your shoulder as the door popped open, hearing him call to you as he paused just inside the door.

“Whoa, kinda dark in here…Babe you home?”

“Prompto!”

You giggled as you said his name, quickly setting down your mug on the side table by the couch as you rushed up to greet him. He smiled as you jumped up into his arms, and forced him to catch you.

“Welcome home!”

He laughed, wrapping his arms about you tightly as he buried his face against your neck, nuzzling gently. You could feel him smile against your skin as you giggled before he pulled his head back to look at you. You let your hands play up into his hair as you started to place soft kisses all over his face, causing his face to scrunch up before he chuckled again, setting you down on your feet.

“H-hey! Tickles! Haha, if I get greeted like this everytime I get back, maybe I’ll have to go on a hunt more often.”

His cornflower blue eyes flicked back and forth between yours before he dipped his head gently and kissed you, his hand coming up to cup your face. You let your eyes close as you gently kissed him back, before he drew back just enough to press his forehead to yours.

“Just say the word, Sunshine and I’ll tackle you coming home from the store.”

He laughed softly, and smiled lifting his head to look around the living room, his eyes going a bit wide in surprise with the decorations you had put up, before he looked back down at you.

“Something smells good…?”

You laughed softly, and slowly pulled away from him.

“Made cookies, there’s hot chocolate too if you want some?”

You turned away from him, to slowly walk back towards the kitchen when you heard him make a strange noise. You stopped, looking back over your shoulder at him. Even in the dim light you could see the blush that played across his cheeks. You turned to face him then, a brow lifting a little.

“Prompto?”

“A-Are you… w-wait.. Umm…”

“What?”

“A-Are you wearing my shirt?”

You blinked at him a moment then looked down at yourself, and smirked. You had forgotten that you had put on one of his older tank tops, and a pair of shorts, that were hidden by the hem of his shirt, to do your baking. You hummed a moment, then nodded.

“Ah, well, yes. I hadn’t gotten your message yet that you were coming home, and I missed you so–”

You gave off a soft noise of surprise as you suddenly found yourself no longer on your feet, but were picked up into Prompto’s arms. You blinked and looked down at him as he walked easily with you back towards your bedroom.

“P-Prom?!”

He chuckled as he laid you down on your bed, kicked off his boots and crawled in after you. He gently nuzzled his face against your chest, and wrapped his arms gently, but tightly about you. You couldn’t stop the soft huff of a laugh that passed your lips as you pet your fingers through his hair, before he muttered softly, as he once more nuzzled against your chest.

“I missed you too…”

You smiled tenderly, and gently kissed the top of his head.

“Merry Christmas, Prom.”

“Merry Christmas, Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for [Princess_of_Lucis](http://princess-of-lucis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
